


Baby Lay Back

by caffeination (cityflowers)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Gross, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Sappy, Sort Of, Stupid In Love, baekchen are stupid, but to be real he has seen it before, kind of, schedules are a bitch that i cant keep track of, secret boyfriends, traumatized kyungsoo, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 19:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cityflowers/pseuds/caffeination
Summary: Baekhyun and Jongdae are each other's number one fans. Jongdae just has to be there for Baekhyun's solo debut but it isn't like he can get away without some teasing.





	Baby Lay Back

“Again?” Jongdae asks, his voice drawn out and eyebrows disappearing up into his bangs. Baekhyun refocuses on the game in front of him, his character parachuting into the scene. Jongdae’s voice sings sorrowfully through Baekhyun’s mini speaker, the album looping back to the beginning. 

“I’m streaming for you and kicking-" Baekhyun screams, distracted, his fingers punching at the controller frantically as he fights to get out of the melee, "-ass. Multitasking." Jongdae laughs once. Baekhyun can hear him stretch out on the bed behind him. Distracting. Baekhyun regrets starting up the game, Jongdae emoting through his speakers punctuating the moment. He'll just have to crawl into Jongdae's lap later. 

~*~*~ 

"You didn't," Jongdae says, a hint of a whine in his voice. Baekhyun leans over his shoulder, grinning when he sees Kyoongtube on Jongdae's laptop. He remembers that workout. 

"Why wouldn't I?" Baekhyun says with a shrug, lips pressing against Jongdae's temple. 

"It's the gym," Jongdae reasons. 

Baekhyun pulls Jongdae's laptop out of his hands, setting it on the coffee table before he takes its place, his knees on either side of Jongdae's hips and hands on his shoulders. Jongdae's hands automatically steady him, touch warm on his hips. 

“I’m just supporting my boyfriend,” Baekhyun murmurs, admiring the bob of Jongdae’s Adam's apple and how he keeps staring at Baekhyun’s mouth.

“Cute,” Jongdae says, his mouth curled up in the corners and affection written in how he looks up at Baekhyun like he’s everything. Want simmers low within him, and Baekhyun isn’t one to deny himself, leaning in to press his lips to Jongdae’s small smile. It’s a solid kiss, just a press of their lips but it ends quickly. 

Baekhyun pulls back to watch Jongdae’s eyes slowly flutter open. He expected more and Baekhyun laughs once at the expression on his face but it fades quickly at the low way Jongdae says, “Come here.” Baekhyun happily leans down for more, pleased when Jongdae slides a hand up his back and curls it around his neck, seeking control of the kiss and turning it into something more substantial. 

Jongdae kisses him slowly, with purpose and affection, his lips so soft as they press against his mouth insistently. Baekhyun’s pulls at his hoodie, fabric bunching in his fingers. It’s vexing. It creates unnecessary distance between them when all he wants is to feel Jongdae’s skin under him. 

“Please,” Baekhyun sighs, teeth scraping at Jongdae’s bottom lip before soothing it. Jongdae’s hips flex, hands pulling Baekhyun even closer and he grinds down, swallowing the hitch of breath Jongdae lets escape. 

Baekhyun doesn’t notice the whirl of the electric lock, he only notices they’re not alone anymore when there’s a loud thump of a bag against wooden flooring and Jongdae jerks back. He looks thoroughly kissed, lips slick and cheeks slowly flushing from being caught. He’s still semi-hard and Baekhyun resists the urge to rolls his hips down against it. 

“What are you do--nevermind. I don’t want to know.” Kyungsoo’s voice, sounding slightly traumatized, carries well in the quiet dorm room. “Just, please, whatever it is. Don’t do it in shared space.”

He disappears down the hall only to reappear a moment later, gaze sliding between them. 

“Or my bedroom. Ever.” 

Baekhyun’s face feels hot, too, and he’s amused when Jongdae looks just as sheepish.  
They’ve got matching couple blushes. Baekhyun grins, recovering, now that he hears Kyungsoo’s bedroom door swing shut and they’re alone once again. 

“That sounded like a challenge, hm?” Baekhyun whispers conspiratorially. Muffled music starts up from down the hall and Baekhyun’s hands slide up his chest. 

Jongdae snorts, fingers sharply pinching at his side before he shoves him off to the side. Baekhyun shakes his head, sitting up and watching, slight disappointment sinking through him as Jongdae pulls down his hoodie over his lap and flips open his laptop again. A perfectly nice semi gone to waste. 

“Movie?” Jongdae asks. Baekhyun has vocal lessons tonight. He won’t be able to finish it but he’ll spend whatever time he has left here with Jongdae. 

“Alright,” Baekhyun sighs, making himself a makeshift pillow on Jongdae’s thigh, smiling into it when Jongdae just slides a hand into his hair, petting through it, as he adjusts the laptop screen. 

He can’t resist the pull of his eyelids, dozing off as Jongdae’s gentle touch lulls him to sleep. 

~*~*~ 

“So tense,” Jongdae says. His fingers dig into the knots in Baekhyun’s shoulders and he groans, burying his face into his pillow. Fuck. That feels good. 

The dance practices have been taking his toll and filming content for his youtube channel between a new project the company is putting him in are catching up to him. He’s missed spending time with Jongdae, too. Although they’re been apart for far longer before, at least he can crawl back to the same apartment and slide into Jongdae’s bed for a few hours before he’s up again for another schedule. 

“Feels good,” Baekhyun sighs. Jongdae’s fingers work their magic. 

Jongdae hums, singing under his breath and Baekhyun wants to join but he’s tired, just lets the notes wash over him. He falls asleep like that, waking to a blanket thrown over him and Jongdae’s presence sadly absent from the dormitory. It’s lonelier now that it’s just the two of them but Baekhyun shoves that thought away. 

He has to be ready to go in fifteen minutes. More dancing, finalizing the music shows and more meetings. 

~*~*~ 

“I’m glad it’s you,” Baekhyun says voice trembling. He’s excited. Nervous. His entire body thrums with energy. All of his work for the past year is finally coming to bear fruit. 

Baekhyun was there when Jongdae went through it, watching the charts with even more excitement than for his own freshly released mini-album. He wouldn’t want anyone else to host his showcase. It has to be Jongdae. 

“As if I’d let anyone else,” Jongdae says fondly, adjusting the collar of Baekhyun’s jacket. He’s handsome in his white shirt and Baekhyun grins at that. He remembers clearly how Jongdae asked management right away when Baekhyun told him he was going to have one. He’d already told management that he wanted Jongdae to do it. 

His stomach is still fluttering with nerves when Jongdae leans in to kiss him, his lips a familiar comfort. He’ll need a lot more of that before he goes up on stage, needs some more reassurance from his Jongdae security blanket. An odd comparison but Baekhyun will go with it. Jongdae is his to cling to after all. 

“More,” Baekhyun demands, pouting until Jongdae laughs brightly, eyes full of mirth and pride. Baekhyun has to close his own because looking at Jongdae like this, here in his makeshift green room is too much. He sighs against Jongdae’s lips, their kissing slow and tender. Baekhyun pours all of his love into it, hands clutching at the back of Jongdae’s shirt. 

“Hey, it’ll be okay,” Jongdae murmurs, their lips smacking as they pull apart. Baekhyun’s heart races and Jongdae presses a kiss over his cheek then the other and finishes with a final, sound one against his lips before he’s smiling at him. Gorgeous. Baekhyun thinks. His boyfriend is handsome. All his. Baekhyun curls a hand around his neck, eyes flicking down to his lips. 

The makeup artist knocks, and they pull away quickly. Jongdae plopping down in his own chair next to him as they’re worked on side by side. Baekhyun focuses on not inhaling the powder and setting spray, trying to think of something other than how much he wants to be kissing Jongdae right now. 

They’ll have time after the showcase. _His_ solo debut showcase. The showcase that _Jongdae_ is hosting. He grins and the makeup artist shakes her head at him. 

~*~*~

“You have a guest.” Nerves and trepidation have Baekhyun bouncing on the balls of his feet. He misses the loudness of the members before filming. The fans at least, he can hear, but it’s lonely back here without the others. 

“Hey, babe.” That voice. Baekhyun spins around, grin already stretching and pulling at his mouth. _Jongdae_. He glances down to the package in Jongdae’s hand. 

Pink. Square. Ice cream cake. 

“You’re the best and I love you,” Baekhyun bursts out. The staff around him laugh, unaware of the extent of truth to that statement. It doesn’t matter. Nothing matters but the huge grin on Jongdae’s face. 

“Of course you do,” Jongdae says, beaming. He sets the cake down on a nearby table and pulls Baekhyun in for a hug. “I love you, too,” Jongdae whispers just for his ears. 

Baekhyun dances harder than he has in practice, feeding off the energy from the fans and knowing that Jongdae is off on the side, watching. Each step confident and note clear as he sings, feeling a rush of endorphins as he steps off the stage and sees Jongdae beaming at him the joy he feels mirrored in Jongdae. 

“Fall for me?” Baekhyun asks, sweat trickling down his back and breath short. He wiggles his eyebrows for emphasis and Jongdae shoves playfully at his chest. He can hear a few fans yelling for him still, happiness like no other flooding his veins. 

“I'm proud of you, Baekhyunnie,” Jongdae says softly, leaning against the speaker. Baekhyun grins harder, wanting so badly to reach out and grab his hand, maybe pull him in closer and share a kiss. Share in his euphoria of being able to do what he loves. It’s only made better when Jongdae is on stage with him. 

The second round of filming passes by and Baekhyun is still tired but he’s not feeling it yet. His second wind kicking in before the third run comes to thoroughly kick his ass. Jongdae is still there in the wings, hiding away but Baekhyun goes hard, finishing and dragging himself off stage. 

Jongdae pulls him backstage with an arm around his back as he smacks his shoulder and his lips whisper promises sweeter than the ice cream cake waiting for them against his ear. 

It seems like a friendly embrace. Baekhyun knows better. He can see he’s gotten to Jongdae by the look in his eye, hungry. The ice cream cake is cool, strawberry melting in his mouth as Jongdae digs into a minty green piece, their legs tangled together in the few minutes Baekhyun has before he’s whisked away again. It’s a moment of rare peace, just the two of them. 

“I’ll be waiting at home,” Jongdae says, voice loaded with a promise that has Baekhyun biting his lip. Jongdae sets down his empty paper plate, a lone puddle of minty green left behind. His chair scrapes against the floor as he stands. 

“I might be late,” Baekhyun breathes out, his eyes on Jongdae following his movement as he comes closer. 

“We can stay up,” Jongdae jokes. It’s really a horrible joke. Baekhyun would laugh but he’s too distracted by the look in Jongdae’s eyes. Baekhyun’s head tilts up, hoping Jongdae will lean down those last few centimeters. He clutches as the cake, half-eaten and sucks in a breath when Jongdae’s hand cups his jaw. 

“Please,” Baekhyun says, voice breathy to his own ears, and Jongdae’s lips twitch. There’s fondness, love in the gentle way he touches Baekhyun, always so much affection in his gaze. 

“Since you asked so nicely,” Jongdae says softly, finally closing the distance between them. Baekhyun’s lips part, letting Jongdae lead and strawberry and chocolate mint must be the worst flavor combination ever but Baekhyun doesn’t care. He wants more, desire thrumming, as Jongdae’s thumb rubs gently over his jaw and his tongue dips into his mouth. 

Baekhyun can’t help it, gasping softly when Jongdae’s lips bite gently at his own before he soothes it with more kisses, soft pecks that turn deep and curl Baekhyun’s toes. Fuck. Jongdae’s good with his mouth. Baekhyun’s memory flashes with his birthday dinner, how after that Jongdae slipped into bed with him and--fuck. Jongdae pulls back.

“No injuries. Come back safe, baby,” Jongdae says. He looks just as breathless as Baekhyun feels. God. He doesn’t want to finish the day. He wants to fast forward to tonight. 

~*~*~

Tonight. Baekhyun counts down the minutes, tired but his anticipation wins out, as he spills himself into the elevator to their apartment. He counts down the seconds until he’s in the entranceway. 

“Congratulations, Baekhyunnie,” Jongdae says, not for the first time. Baekhyun’s grin is face-splitting, also not for the first time. 

Jongdae does kiss him, a gentle but firm press of their lips but it leaves Baekhyun wanting more. More doesn’t come. 

“The bath is ready,” Jongdae says, hands on his hips. “You should soak.” 

It’s Jongdae and his bathing agenda again. Baekhyun knows in order to get what he wants, he has to go along with it. He’ll probably make Baekhyun wash his hair even though he did a day or two...or three or more ago. 

“I’ll wash your hair in a minute,” Jongdae says, pushing Baekhyun down the hall and towards the bathroom, shutting him inside. 

“I smell fine,” Baekhyun mutters to himself, getting a whiff. “...fine-ish.” 

He strips anyway, sliding into the bathwater. It’s warm, not too hot and he sinks deeper into it, water splashing against his chest as he pulls his knees up. He waits, not so patient, for Jongdae to come in but he seems to be taking his time. Baekhyun is about to give up, maybe make a quick exit of the bath to find something (one) better to do until the door opens and Jongdae comes in. 

“Miss me?” Jongdae asks. Baekhyun’s traitorous foot slides back into the bathwater with a guilty plop. 

“I was just finishing,” Baekhyun says. 

“Your hair is dry,” Jongdae deadpans, an eyebrow raised. Baekhyun pouts at him; Jongdae ignores it. 

“Come on, scoot forward,” Jongdae says softly. He’s stripping off his own clothes and Baekhyun watches as each layer is removed, revealing soft skin and his favorite little trail of hair leading straight down to his--a toe against his ass has Baekhyun scooting forward more, hugging his knees as Jongdae settles in behind him. 

The water sloshes dangerously against the side, threatening to spill over and Baekhyun pulls on the plug, draining some. 

“You did so good today,” Jongdae says, using a cup to gently pour water into Baekhyun’s silver hair. He closes his eyes, hearing the bottle of shampoo squirting as Jongdae pours some into his hands. 

Baekhyun hums then sighs as Jongdae’s fingers scrub through his hair. It feels good, tingles up and down his arms as Jongdae’s nails scratch over his scalp and the pads of his fingers rub in circles. 

Maybe he’d wash his hair more often if Jongdae would do it for him. Scratch that, he definitely would. He lets Jongdae wash his hair. 

“Ice cream cake, you know my weaknesses,” Baekhyun says, grabbing at his stomach. There’s a small roll of skin between his fingers and he squeezes at it. 

“Your body is perfect,” Jongdae says, lips pressing against his shoulder once. 

Baekhyun groans. “Cheesy.” Jongdae once made it a point to kiss, touch, pay attention to his body for hours one night. Baekhyun is aware he’s a fan, but doesn’t really get it. Not when he isn’t really perfect; he could do more, lift more, get back the abs. 

“You’re beautiful,” Jongdae says again, hand against Baekhyun’s forehead as he tips his head back and washes away the suds with cup fulls of water. Baekhyun closes his eyes, unsure of how to respond but feeling loved anyway. He doesn’t doubt what Jongdae feels for him. 

“Trying to drown me with compliments?” Baekhyun mumbles, familiar heat in his cheeks that he blames on the bathwater. 

Jongdae laughs, running conditioner through his hair. He lets it sit for a while, massaging at Baekhyun’s shoulders before he washes it out gently. Baekhyun grabs a loofa before Jongdae can start touching him, it’s bad enough having Jongdae praise him like this, touch him so reverently, he doesn’t need to feel even more emotionally compromised. 

“Let me,” Jongdae says softly. Baekhyun’s grip loosens and he drops the Loofa easily, resigning himself to his fate as Jongdae washes over his chest, dragging it down his arms. 

Baekhyun bites his lip, aware of how naked they are and how good it feels to have Jongdae’s hands on him. The loofa floats along the surface, bobbing along. Jongdae’s arms curl around Baekhyun’s chest and pull him back closer, their legs slide against each other, and Jongdae’s chest is solid against his back. He rests his head on Jongdae’s shoulder. 

“Baekhyunnie,” Jongdae murmurs, voice thick as he turns Baekhyun’s head to him and, finally, they’re kissing. Baekhyun groans into the kiss, more heated than this afternoon. He can feel Jongdae against his ass and wants nothing more than to have all of him. 

“Jongdae,” Baekhyun says, reluctantly pulling away. “Bed?” 

Jongdae nods, kissing him once more. He’s staring when Baekhyun stands up, grabbing a towel and drying his hair as much as he can manage before he wraps it around his waist. He’s only half-hard, but Jongdae’s chest and thighs as he towels off next to him are really helping his cause. 

“You’re so hot,” Baekhyun says, pressing Jongdae up against their sink, his hands knocking bottles of face cream and toner down as he tries to grab at the ledge. Jongdae laughs into the kiss, both hands on Baekhyun’s shoulders as Baekhyun kisses him like he wanted to all day. 

His Jongdae. He works his way down his jaw, over his collarbone and sucks away the extra drops of water. 

“Baekhyun, wait,” Jongdae manages, voice tight. Baekhyun looks up from between his legs, on his knees on the cold tile of their bathroom. 

He kisses one, watching the way Jongdae wars with himself. 

“This isn’t the bed,” Jongdae says, with much effort. He pulls Baekhyun up, kissing him before slipping by him and out into the hall.

Baekhyun comes into the room to see Jongdae with his phone in hand. He flops onto the bed, head cradled on his palm as he stares up at Jongdae. The angle isn’t that flattering and neither is the blue backlight but, hey, Jongdae is a fucking masterpiece. 

“Baby, lay back,” Jongdae says, a glint in his eye. He sets his phone down and speakers click on. 

Baekhyun scrunches his nose, indignant. “Don’t quote me at me!” 

Jongdae ignores him, pushing him down and pulling his legs apart to slide between them. Baekhyun’s breath hitches at his gentle touch, the way he trails his fingers over the sensitive skin of his thighs and Baekhyun willing spreads his legs further, uncaring that the towel isn’t hiding anything. Jongdae’s is gone, too. 

He’s too focused to notice the first few beats, the start of UN Village until Jongdae’s tongue is in his mouth. 

“You didn’t,” Baekhyun gasps, shuddering because now Jongdae’s lips are working their way down his neck. Fuck. Jongdae’s hands slide up his sides, running back down before he curls a hand around his dick. He’s worked up, from the soft touches, the kisses, from Jongdae smiling against his chest. 

“I’m just streaming, supporting my boyfriend,” Jongdae says against the soft part of his stomach, kissing him there. Baekhyun reaches for the phone but Jongdae’s hand shoots out to grab his hands and lead them to his own hair, thick and dark. 

“Fuck, you can’t be serious,” Baekhyun breathes, hands curling into his hair. His own voice floats through the room, and Baekhyun doesn’t know how Jongdae expects him to perform this song when it’s now the soundtrack to Jongdae’s lips working their way down his abdomen. 

He is teasing him, working him up and Baekhyun is letting him, wanting to see where he takes this. 

“I feel like this is our song, don’t you?” Jongdae says pulling back when the second track starts. His hand squeezes around Baekhyun pulling him off in steady strokes, sending pleasure singing through him. It feels so good. Jongdae always makes it so good. 

“Tell me how you want it. Tell me how you need it.” Jongdae murmurs just a few lines before Baekhyun himself croons out the same. Baekhyun whines when he licks up the underside of his dick. His legs twitch in response, breath coming faster. He’s so hard, not ready for how Jongdae’s mouth curls around his dick and bobs over his length at a steady pace. 

“Jongdae, fuck,” Baekhyun groans, hips flexing, unable to help himself as Jongdae bobs, tongue pressing up against the underside and working him so good. His head falls back when Jongdae swallows, nose pressed against his stomach before pulls back and does it again. His mouth is hot, wet, feel perfect around him and Baekhyun isn’t going to last. 

Jongdae doesn’t stop, pulling back, mouth around just the tip. Baekhyun commits this to memory, too, how Jongdae looked with his mouth around him, lips pink and hand around himself. He gets off on it.

“You’re so good to me,” Baekhyun says, babbling. He loves him. Fuck, loves his mouth. Loves the swipe of his tongue, how Jongdae enjoys this just as much as he does. 

Baekhyun groans, shuddering. He’s getting close, the bath earlier relaxing him, the soft touches and kisses all building up to this moment. The heated look Jongdae gives him from between his legs and the slight, barely there, pressure behind his balls. 

“Gonna come,” Baekhyun says, voice high, as Jongdae’s lips slide down again, throat working around him. His fingers tingle with it, loosening then tightening in Jongdae’s hair as he urges him back, his balls pulling up. 

Baekhyun moans, low and long, mouth open as he shudders, Jongdae pulling back halfway through. His jaw and cheeks, so beautiful, have streaks of come. Baekhyun swears, his heart beating frantically in his chest. 

“Come on,” Baekhyun says, breathless. He wipes Jongdae’s cheek off with his hand before smearing it on a towel. 

“Baekhyun,” Jongdae pleads, pressing their lips together harshly as he pulls Baekhyun’s hands to his dick. Baekhyun takes over, knowing that Jongdae likes his handjobs rough, wants to come quickly and won’t need much attention after that. He gets off on giving blowjobs faster than he does when he is receiving them. 

“You made me feel so good,” Baekhyun says, voice pitched low against Jongdae’s ear. 

“Fuck, Jongdae, you have no idea how hot it was to see you like that.” Baekhyun twists his hand, grinning when Jongdae’s hands come up, fingernails digging into his shoulders and he thrusts his hips into Baekhyun’s hand. He’s close, Baekhyun can tell from the arch of his back, the way he’s not coordinated, frantic as he chases his release. 

“So perfect, so pretty,” Baekhyun says. Feeling Jongdae’s hips stutter, the way he jerks once, gasping as he comes over Baekhyun’s hand. They stay like that for a few seconds, breathing, as Baekhyun’s hand slides up a few more times, catching the last few drops of come as Jongdae finishes. 

Jongdae bumps their heads together before Baekhyun tips him back, chasing his lips and kissing him softly. 

“Thank you for the surprise, babe,” Baekhyun says, losing himself in yet another kiss. He lets Jongdae clean off his hand. The perfect end to the day. 

Psycho starts playing and Jongdae mercifully pauses it, running a hand through his hair. They’re sweaty and sticky. 

Jongdae cocks an eyebrow. “Cute. You think we’re done.” 

Baekhyun’s dick feels done. Kind of. Maybe not so much if Jongdae keeps looking at him like that looking like _that_. 

“Um. Filming?” Baekhyun says. There is another tomorrow. 

“No sleep tonight,” Jongdae sing-songs, “we makin’ love ‘til the sun shines down on us.” 

Baekhyun’s face prickles with heat at having the lyrics to his own song sung back at him. 

“You’re cute,” Jongdae says softly, hands cupping Baekhyun’s face before drawing him into another kiss, tender and reverent. Baekhyun holds onto his hips, losing himself in Jongdae. 

“You’re making fun of me,” Baekhyun says, letting his eyes flutter shut as Jongdae kisses across his face. 

“Nope,” he says, “I’m fucking you to your album. That’s what is happening.” 

Baekhyun laughs. “Is this because I kept streaming yours? You could just, you know, stream mine.” 

Jongdae shrugs. “I am streaming it.”

“I mean, not while we fuck,” Baekhyun tries to clarify. Jongdae shifts on his lap. Baekhyun thinks it is a few minutes too soon for another round but if they keep kissing like this, he could be ready. 

“Next time, don’t make an album for _fucking_,” Jongdae says easily like this justifies and explains away his previous indiscretions of blowing Baekhyun to his own mini-album. 

Baekhyun flips them, enjoying how spread out Jongdae looks beneath him. He’s handsome. 

“Yixing makes albums for fucking,” Baekhyun says, a challenge. He’s sliding his hands up Jongdae’s thighs, glancing down at his dick and isn’t surprised to see he’s twitching, slowly coming back to life. Jongdae’s always been quick to bounce back. 

Jongdae tuts at him, a foot against Baekhyun’s ass. “Yixing makes _thirst_ albums. I’m also not fucking Yixing.” 

“Well that’s good,” Baekhyun says, smiling tugging at his lips, “I’m very fond of being the only one that gets to fuck you... or be fucked by you.” He doesn't mind either way. 

He kisses Jongdae then, pouring all of his fondness into it. 

“Only you,” Jongdae murmurs, pulling Baekhyun closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone evil mentioned Jongdae crooning the lyrics of Stay Up at Baekhyun... and they-shall-not-be-named. Finally, after months I've been able to write something even if it is sappy, gross, disgusting trash and isn't my best. I am posting it before I delete it!!
> 
> The only plot is baekchen being sickeningly in love.
> 
> Anyway, was going to be for Jongdae's birthday. Congratulations. Happy Birthday. A present as unwanted as your constant and mutually fond eye-fucking T___T


End file.
